User talk:Potroast42
2009 Talk Page Archive Early 2010 Talk Page Archive Pet Pavilion YOU NEED TO ADD PET PAVILION TO THE SIDEBAR UNDER COMMONS DUDE What's up bro! So I edited in those talents what do we do for card giving talents my Hydra has a talent called Feeling Weak and it gives a Weakness card its an Ultra rare Talent also I added Images for Wavebringer and Shoji but like the Youkai thing earlier it won't let me upload new version can you add them in? -Alric Ravensinger Hey :D I found out 4 new spells avalaible and a Snack drop I'll add them umm don't know how I'd add spells to spells learned for each school I also found out if you haven't recieved Master of Balance,myth,death etc. you'll need these new spells to earn that badge if you got it already then you don't need to worry. EDIT: one thing needs a Little change umm The Snow serpent 1 pet page is mislabeled it should be called Arctic Serpent not snow serpent 1 old is new nightside im the person who changed nightside i took a old version and fixed it up people should start doing that signed chris5cormier The quest Get Smart There is no help on the talk page of the "Get Smart" quest Hi, Potroast42! Hey, it's me, User:Mavitar. Please start editing so that Wizard101 Wikia is more ... truthful and whatnot! ;) That goes for you too, Wikia Users and Contributers! Harrow (hello)! When i first went to grizzleheim on my pyromancer wizard account (on level 5 or 6), i tried to get to savaarstad pass. however, the entrance of the bridge that connects from northguard (where i was on my trade voyage quest) to savaarstad pass was blocked by some guards. why can't i get pass the guards? ANSWER TO ABOVE: because the original level needed to acces northguard is level 20 with a subscription. the first levels (level 5-6) or when ever you go i went level 14 but ye. is only for a quest hey but buy some cool armor ;) David RubyFinder 00:38, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ANSWER TO BELOW: idk exactly if i do its cause i tired. ;) Also, when i went on the brown spider pet wiki page, i read that life wizards are required to equiped and have the brown spider pet. when i first went on my ice wizard account, one of my friends was an ice wizard and she has a brown spider pet. do you need to be any kind of wizard from any school of magic in order to get and equip the brown spider pet? YO. ADD MY PAGES (more coming soon.) YO. ADD my page to the items you guys didnt have it o.O and i didnt know how to add them to the item list so... you do that now i know but i dont know all the catagories so ye still you can do them to lol ;) heres the links(will mark out when added) Discerning Ring Usegi Ring of Domain Katsumori's Pensive Ring Dirk of Deep Thought Phosphorescent Maul Fire Scorch Item Card ; ;) ty. glad i could help. 1:David RubyFinder 00:34, June 14, 2010 (UTC) 2:David RubyFinder 06:18, June 15, 2010 (UTC) 3:David RubyFinder 06:30, June 15, 2010 (UTC) 4:David RubyFinder 06:42, June 15, 2010 (UTC) 5:David RubyFinder 07:09, June 15, 2010 (UTC) 6:David RubyFinder 07:15, June 15, 2010 (UTC) 7:David RubyFinder 20:04, June 15, 2010 (UTC) 8:David RubyFinder 07:56, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Pet talents and derby I've copied down talents and derby powers for a lot of pets but i'm not very good with posting them up along with pictures and wanted someone I could give the information to so they could post it all. Reply to this message if you can help me. thanks 05:03, June 14, 2010 (UTC) hey can you send me a email my email is Dylanfiregem@gmail.com How do I get to the greenhouse in Marleybornes Hyde park to get the cat? Can you respond on my page please? Thank you :) 'UPDATE:' I found it! AngelzMom 03:38, June 18, 2010 (UTC) AngelzMom Test Realm robe and boots Hey potroast, My freind on test is a moderator, he has some new clothing. I already made pages, but my computer was acting up so i didn't add templates. WAYFINDER UNIFORM + 390 max HP + 4% Strength + 3% Resistance Highbuy from bazaar: 10080 WAYFINDER BOOTS + 140 max HP + 4% Power Pip chance + 4% Resistance I dunno anything more about them, or the Wayfinder Hat Talents layout Hi everyone. I am new to the whole wiki thing but after seeing how bare the talents page is i wanted to try helping. I added a few talents however i ran into some layout issues that i was hoping someone with more experience could set up. if you can help with any of these that would be great. they are mostly suggestions so if it doesnt sync well with the majority of the site just ignore them *could we make pets one of the primary categories instead of a sub category within items *The pet section has no place for derby skills (none that i could find atleast). could we either add that in with talents or create a new section similer to the talents section *I am not sure about this but i THINK certain talents like Myth-Proof have greater effects depending on the age of the pet. if that is true could someone make a new talent template that includes this - that or maybe make individual pages for each talent *although i haven't tried mixing i believe the talents are different for the hatched pets so to make things easier perhaps we should put a label saying that all pet skill information be taken only from dropped, bought, gift, or quest pets my last question and most important. is this community active? because if the site is dead and i am the only one updating information then i dont see any point in continuing Hello, I would like to say that this site is active. Also I agree that the Pets section does need to be expanded on. The only reason it hasn't is because the Pet stuff is new at the moment. I'm sure that the admin's are working on some new templates and such. I am glad to see that you are as interested in improving this site as I am. I hope that you see this message and don't give up, and I would take further action to ensure that you do recieve this message but you neglected to sign this post in anyway. If you have further questions feel free to Email me at EnlightenedShadow@yahoo.com I would be happy to help you. EnlightenedShadow 19:57, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Small suggestion for Pet Pavilion Just a small suggestion. The Pet Pavilion category should be moved to Wizard City in the side bar. Not the Commons as it is now. It is a seperate location just as the Commons and Ravenwood are seperate. EnlightenedShadow 19:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) This Guide: Wiki Editing Guide This guide needs to be easier to find. I found it last night and then it took me almost 15 mins to find it today. I had to go through my browser's history. If we want people to be aware of how to edit this wiki then we need to make things such as this guide be easier to find. I believe that one of the most important parts in this thing is how to create an article. People need to know how to at least get the article to show up in the category so that it is not lost. EnlightenedShadow 19:49, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks so much for taking my ideas into consideration. I saw that your really short on Admins and would like to help out. I'm real particular on presentation so I would love to go through looking at articles and fixing things such as spelling and the way they are layed out. I love this game and this Wiki is fantastic. I see a bright future for the game and I think that this Wiki could go right along with it. With that said, I just want to thank you once more for giving me this chance. I hope to get to know you and the other staff better and I plan on doing my best to make this Wiki great. -Mike EnlightenedShadow 22:20, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Your last message. OK so based on your last message, (which I thank you for filling me in on everything) I understand that pretty much this site has a really good start but has a really long way to go before it will be so called "user friendly". The site is managable but not by people who aren't willing to read pages of instructions (which is most of anyone). I am fine with all of this. I understand that this is huge project and not only do we have a ton of backed up cataloging to do, Kings Isle is adding stuff almost every week. The big problem is man-power. There simply isn't enough editors to get caught up and press forward. So basically we have to work with what we got for now and edit some really complicated code to try to make it easier for others to join the cause. So I am asking to help with the template coding or whatever needs to be done. I have some experince with coding myself and I would like to help out, if that is the biggest problem. Otherwise I could try to figure out some alternatives that would help people get content on here no matter what they have to offer. Such as higlighting the most crucial parts of the editing guide on the front page. Most importantly the category adding. We don't want people to create content and lose it because it wasn't linked. I will continue on looking for ways to make this easier for people to understand for now. In conclusion I just want to let you know that I am willing to help you 100% on this Wiki and you don't have to do it alone. -Mike EnlightenedShadow 23:24, July 3, 2010 (UTC)